jurassicparkfandomcom-20200222-history
Tyrannosaurus rex (Isla Nublar)/Novel
Rexy, also known as Rexie, is the female Tyrannosaurus rex from the first Jurassic Park film, the 4th film and novel, as well as Jurassic Park: The Game. At 4.9 meters (16 feet) tall and 12.2 meters (40 feet) long,JurassicWorld.com - Tyrannosaurus rex Retrieved from http://www.jurassicworld.com/dinosaurs/tyrannosaurus-rex/ she is one of the most famous dinosaurs in the Jurassic Park franchise, and is also the largest carnivore seen in any of the three movies aside from the Spinosaurus seen in and Indominus rex in Jurassic World. This creature is never called by a given name (like Bakhita or Lady Margaret). However, Robert Muldoon nicknames her "Rexy" on multiple occasions in the first novel. : Tyrannosaur, page 323 This is similar to how the Big One, a Velociraptor, is also based on a nickname and not a given name in the franchise. She might have also gotten this nickname from Billy Yoder, but under a different spelling ("Okay, we can't go back outside because of our old friend Rexie").Jurassic Park: The Game: "Name That Tune" Movies= Creation Rexy was born in late 1989 or early 1990The Jurassic World website states that the Tyrannosaurus rex they have has been on Isla Nublar for 25 years . The only T. rex that was known to have lived in Isla Nublar was Rexy. Rexy's year of birth can also be estimated to be before June of 1990 using this knowledge. inside the InGen Compound of Isla Sorna where she spent a few months of her life inside the lab being taken care of by its workers before being transported to Isla Nublar to live in the Tyrannosaur Paddock as an attraction for InGen's Jurassic Park. Her paddock was designed to house a juvenile of her species to live with her, but it is unknown if a juvenile was ever transported to the paddock. Isla Nublar Incident (1993) When the inspection team constituting of vertebrate paleontologist Dr. Alan Grant, paleobotanist Dr. Ellie Sattler, chaotician Dr. Ian Malcolm, lawyer Donald Gennaro, and John Hammond’s grandchildren Lex and Tim Murphy took a tour of the Park, the Tyrannosaurus was initially a no-show. Although computer technician Ray Arnold attempted to lure her to her paddock fence by tantalizing her with a goat, however, Rexy still refused to answer the call. Later that night, a tropical storm forced the tour to be turned around sometime after the group visited the Triceratops Paddock. Unfortunately, due to Dennis Nedry’s programming, the tour vehicles that the tour group were shut down in front of the paddock with its electrified fencing also shut down. At this point, Rexy revealed herself to the visitors by eating the goat left by the fence as bait. Gennaro, in a fit of panic, left his tour car and ran to the nearby restroom hut for refuge. By that point, the Tyrannosaurus rex moved to the disabled fencing and ripped the fencing apart with her teeth; she proceeded to step through her mangled handy work and roar. After a minute or two of exploring and investigating the Explorers, her attention was aroused by the light that was emitted from a flashlight Lex had activated in the front Explorer. Unaware that the source of the light was inside the car, she walked right to the front door and peered out into the jungle in front of the SUV. It was not until Tim slammed the open door next to the rex that she had discovered the source of the light. Now confident that the light was coming from inside the Explorer and that there were interesting objects inside, she set to attacking the mysterious vehicle in front of her, searching for a way to get at Lex and Tim. Thanks to the efforts of Dr. Grant and Dr. Malcolm, the T. rex was briefly distracted. Rexy followed fleeing Dr. Malcolm toward the Tyrannosaur Paddock Bathroom, injured him as he was flung into the building and ripped apart the cowering Gennaro while Dr. Grant rescued the kids inside the car. Before long, however, Rexy returned and pushed the vehicle over the cliff while Tim was still inside. After Dr. Grant rescued Tim from the tree, the two with Lex, began their trek back to the Visitors Center, Park game warden Robert Muldoon and Dr. Sattler arrived at the Tyrannosaurus Paddock to retrieve those who had been stranded there only to find Rexy's mess. They heard Rexy roar a few times which meant she was lurking somewhere in the shadows. Acting quickly, the two began searching for the group and calling out their names. At the site of the collapsed restroom hut, Muldoon and Dr. Sattler found the remains of Genarro and recovered Dr. Malcolm who was injured, but alive due to his quick thinking to reduce blood loss by using his belt as a tourniquet. After loading Dr. Malcolm into their Jeep, the two took one last sweep of the area, Dr. Sattler spotted the ruined hulk of the second tour car that Rexy had pushed over the cliff adjacent to her Paddock. Although Muldoon and Dr. Sattler did not find Tim, Lex, or Dr. Grant, they did find their shoe prints in the mud, which told they were alive. When the two returned to the guest jeep, the ground started to rumble, Dr. Malcolm was cautious of what was going on there. Then suddenly, without warning, Rexy crashed through a line of trees and began chasing them down a spooky treelined corridor. After a very close chase, she was unsuccessful in catching them, and so she finally gave up, letting the trio escape. Sometime during the night of the tropical storm, after escaping her paddock, Rexy began wandering farther from her paddock area. As Dr. Gerry Harding and his daughter, Jess Harding, were heading for the boat to the mainland after Gerry returned to the site of the sick Triceratops to pick up Jess in his gas powered jeep, they found Nima Cruz, a corporate spy. Nima had been one of the contacts that Nedry was supposed to deliver the stolen embryos too. When Nedry did not show up at the East Docks, she went looking for him but encountered the juvenile Dilophosaurus instead. As the three made their way, they come across Bahkita, an infant Triceratops that was out of her paddock. They managed to get the dinosaur back into her enclosure, but Lady Margaret, the alpha female, appeared and attacked, which also attracted Rexy. The group barely managed to escape, hiding in a maintenance shed as the dinosaurs fought and decided to spend the night inside. Rexy, meanwhile, returned to near her paddock.Jurassic Park: The Game The next day, as Grant’s, Tim’s, and Lex’s trek continued, they found themselves in the Gallimimus Enclosure, and witnessed Rexy hunting the herd of Gallimimus. After watching in amazement for a while from behind a fallen log, Lex begged Dr. Grant for them to go, to which Grant obliged. However, Tim continued to stare in fascination and so had to be forcibly taken away by Dr. Grant. Rexy was seen later that day when she had come through the hole in the wall, and grabbed a Raptor from mid-air just as it was to pounce on the humans and crushed it in her jaws. Using the distraction, Rexy provided, the humans fled. Meanwhile, the Raptor, who was nicknamed The Big One, that pursued the group through the Visitors Center foolishly attacked the larger theropod. Rexy snapped at her but could not reach her. Rolling her head, the Raptor fell into the T. rex's mouth where she was killed and then thrown against the Tyrannosaurus skeleton and Rexy let out a mighty bellow in triumph. Afterward, Dr. Gerry Harding, Jess, and Nima Cruz reached the Visitors Center unaware that the surviving cast of the movie had just recently fled the island. Once inside, Dr. Harding heard a radio trying to contact them. Locating it, he spoke with Dr. Laura Sorkin, who helped cure Nima of her ailment caused by a Troodon ''bite. Rexy attacked once again, forcing the trio to avoid her as best they could while Gerry tried to stop Nima from shaking, Jess tried hiding behind pillars. Gerry tried to get Rexy's attention by dropping a box that hit her back. Jess grabbed the tranquilizer darts and ran upstairs to help Gerry. They eventually escape and Rexy later left the Visitor Center. After a second mercenary team landed on the island to rescue those who had been left behind and retrieved the survivors, the group headed back to the helicopter but found that the mercenary Danny Cafaro had disappeared. Rexy reappeared and made her way towards them, forcing Oscar Morales to fix the chopper himself. To their luck, they managed to get into the air just in time. Then, after Jess helped Dr. Sorkin in the Parasaurolophus Enclosure, Nima got into a fight with Billy Yoder, who was sitting in a tree, Rexy appeared again, chasing a ''Parasaurolophus, and then Yoder almost fell but grabbed a branch. Rexy, having noticed this, picked up a piece of helicopter wreckage, and launched it at Yoder. Yoder let go at the last second and landed hard on the forest floor. Then he and Nima began to run away from the T. rex and she followed them into the Parasaur Paddock. Inside, Rexy became distracted with a Parasaurolophus carcass and briefly during the feeding killed a Velociraptor that had been eating the carcass as well. Thinking that that would distract her enough, Yoder returned to the paddock to retrieve the Barbasal can he had dropped when he was in the enclosure, thinking that Rexy would be too distracted with the freshly killed Parasaur carcass. But just as he was about to pick it up, his nervous movements caught Rexy's attention. At that very moment, Yoder then attempted to be nice and tried to talk to her. Then he grabbed the embryos and ran. When the Tyrannosaurus was just about to grab him, Nima shut the door to the Maintenance Tunnels in the large predator's face. She confronted the group one last time during the conflict between the Nima and Billy. Rexy stalked into the shipping yard forcing all four of the humans to freeze in their positions. Rexy started to sniff at Jess when her father gently nudged the cryocan with his foot causing it to roll toward the dock’s edge. In a momentary lapse of judgment, Yoder scrambled to save the can before it fell into the water. Although he had saved the can, he had caught the attention of the large theropod. Rexy only hesitated a moment before she engulfed the man with her jaws and lifted him in the air to consume him. Yoder dropped the can. With the T. rex's back turned to them, Nima raced to retrieve the can, the Hardings followed closely behind. Rexy was alerted by the movement behind her and chased after them. Nima and Jess squeezed into shelter while Dr. Harding was left outside. Dr. Harding then attempted to distract Rexy in order to keep its attention away from the two ladies. The T. rex damaged the bridge platform the pair was standing on flinging Jess over the edge. She managed to keep herself from falling off the bridge together but was dangling mere feet from Rexy. She pleaded for Nima’s help and was saved from the jaws of the predator at the expense of the cryocan that was crushed by the approaching Tyrannosaurus. Dr. Harding, while Rexy had turned to face Nima and Jess, grabbed a steel pipe. He swung the pipe into the leg of the Tyrannosaurus, successfully gaining her undivided attention, thus allowing his companions to escape to the last remaining boat at the end of the docks. Dr. Harding scrambled through the container yard, the large theropod hot on his heels. Dr. Harding eventually found cover inside an animal cage. Rexy could not reach the man with her jaws due to the small opening at the end that was suited for caging smaller, man-sized dinosaurs. Frustrated, the animal thrashed about and finally flung the cage toward the pier that the small boat was located. Dr. Harding noticed that he was less than a one hundred meters from salvation, he scrambled to his feet and sprinted for the boat that his daughter was pull-starting. Rexy stalked through the gate that separated the pier from the container yard. The animal was nipping at Dr. Harding for the final stretch As he neared the end of the dock, he jumped onto the moving boat as the carnivore made one last effort to grab him. The boat successfully swept its three passengers away from the angered animal that bellowed loudly after its prey. In the aftermath of the incident, Rexy went wild and lived on Isla Nublar for about a decade,probably surviving off any of the herbivorous dinosaurs that managed to survive the incident. Jurassic World During the construction of Jurassic World, Vic Hoskins and his team of InGen Security Division troopers encountered Rexy on April 19, 2002.In the archived message "WEEK 3" of the Masrani backdoor Vic Hoskins writes about "staring a seven-ton predator in the eyes" in the first year of construction of Jurassic World, in which InGen Security was on Isla Nublar to defend the construction workers there. The only predator known on Isla Nublar that reaches this weight is Tyrannosaurus and since there was no other T. rex confirmed to have been on the island at the time of the 1993 Isla Nublar Incident the creature encountered by Hoskins was Rexy. Sometime later or in the encounter with InGen Security, Rexy was captured and put back into captivity where she lived in the T. rex Kingdom attraction of the dinosaur park. She was still fed goats like before, but to bring her out, a flare would be thrown to get her attention. Isla Nublar Incident (2015) Similar to the Raptors, Rexy also played a protagonist role in the film, however, Rexy mainly stayed in her paddock for most of the incident, until she became involved when Claire Dearing told Lowery Cruthers to open her enclosure's door after Claire's nephew Gray Mitchell told her that there needed to be another dinosaur to help kill Indominus rex during the final battle of the incident. Using flares, Claire guided Rexy to the Indominus rex where she threw the flare at the hybrid. When the flare hit the I. rex, Rexy attacked her viciously. Initially Rexy had the advantage, landing several blows to the I. rex, but the hybrid soon became the dominant opponent in the conflict, putting the Tyrannosaurus to the ground, particularly on the Jurassic Traders Outpost, destroying it in the process and almost killing Owen Grady and Gray and Zach Mitchell. However, before the Indominus could kill her, Blue, the surviving Velociraptor of the battle, intervened by lunging onto the I. rex, giving Rexy time to get up off the ground. With Blue latched onto the hybrid Rexy grabbed the Indominus dragging her into the nearby buildings of Main Street. At one point, Blue rode on Rexy's back while she smashed the I. rex into one of the buildings. She finally flung the hybrid near the edge of the Jurassic World Lagoon where the Mosasaurus that resided there leaped out of the water to snatch the I. rex and drag it underwater, drowning the hybrid. After the fight, Rexy and Blue looked at each other, but Rexy decided to spare Blue, thanking the raptor for her help before walking away, wild once more. She later let out a triumphant roar from the Control Center helipad while overlooking the destroyed park. Vistor Center Discrepancy In the Jurassic Park: The Game scenario "T. rex Showdown!" as Rexy chased Jess up the stairs, at the last second the staircase collapsed and Rexy fell to the floor, struggling to get back up. They tranquilized Nima and she stopped shaking. Rexy was still flopping around on the floor when the trio escaped through the window. Jess almost fell off a ledge. Just when she was about to let go so Gerry could catch her, Rexy broke through the Visitor Center's main entrance way and started snapping at Jess. Nima, fully recovered now, tossed the tranq darts to Gerry, who shot Rexy in the face three times. With the release of these events have been rendered non-canon as the Visitor Center is shown with its doors and staircase intact. Gallery T-Rex in main lobby in Visitor Center JP Telltale.jpg T. rex chases Claire TV Spot 31 screenshot.png T-Rex vs Trike JP Telltale.jpg T-Rex Jess.jpg Rexy preparing for battle with Indominus rex.jpg Rexy Roar Attack.png Rexy Roar.jpg Blue and Rexy after the fight .jpg Jurassicworld-trex-ending-1.jpg Indominus VS T. rex.png Rexy-Escape.jpg T.rex Attack (1).JPG T.rex Attack.JPG Whendinosaursruledtheearth.gif Jurassic world the battle for isla nublar by tyrannuss555-d8x8n2m.jpg Jurassic-world-tyrannosaurus-rex-end-scene-1.jpg Tyrannosaurus Chasing Jeep.jpg Tyrannosaurus-smells.jpg .jpg T-Rex.png T-Rex 2.png Tyrannosaurus Eating-1-.jpg 320px-Get off my back!.png Images-3.jpeg 00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000.PNG RaptorAttakRex-1024x644.png Cantreach-1024x719.png 2bf966f7753ed6edb75dfffde4e5e155.png Jurassic park tyrannosaurus.jpg DVDPlay 2010-10-01 22-01-42-04.jpg DVDPlay 2009-05-23 16-48-45-52.jpg DVDPlay 2009-05-23 16-48-20-65.jpg DVDPlay 2009-05-23 15-25-32-03.jpg DVDPlay 2009-05-23 15-28-14-61.jpg JPTG Rex Roar01.jpg -Jurassic-Park-The-Game-PC- .jpg Jurassic-park-the-game-20110822113613980.jpg Jurassic-park-the-game-20110722063555715.jpg AftermathofBattle.jpg T. rex_Limps.png 562660-jurassic-park-the-game-windows-screenshot-t-rex-vs-alpha-triceratop.jpg t-rex.jpg Rexy-on-the-Way.png Trexroar.jpg BillyYoderDeath01.jpg T-rex-with-raptor.JPG Both T-Rex Feet.jpeg Tyrannosaurus-eating-goat.jpg Tyrannosaurus kills the chicken mimic.gif T. rex vs I. rex01.jpg Blue and Rexy after the fight.jpg Rexy_dying.jpg Rexyfight.jpg T.rexatangate.jpg Rexy_charges_at_I-Rex.png Jurassic-Park-Game-Image.jpg Tumblr nq27162bTU1u3wpxvo1 540.gif Image11.jpg Rexybites.jpg Indominus bites Rexy.png Rexy Where Dinosaurs Come to Life.png|Jurassic World: Where Dinosaurs Come to Life. Rexy. Jurassic World Official Size Poster.jpg|Jurassic World: Official Size Poster |-|Novels= Story Creation Rexy was created inside the laborotory of a village owned by InGen on Isla Sorna for their amusement park/zoo Jurassic Park on the neighboring island Isla Nublar. A Version 4.1 Tyrannosaurus, : "Control II" : "Control V" : "Under Control" she was shipped to the park to live in the attraction known as Carnivore Country 2 sometime before 1989. Despite being feamle, the park's staff would refer to her as a male. : "The Tour" Later, or possibily simuntaiously, a juvenile was shipped to her enclosure to live with her, but would keep its distance from Rexy. During Rexy's time in the enclosure, she and the juvenile would sometimes get sick from drinking the water of the enclosure for an uknown reason. : "Control III" Rexy would also gaze at the nearby Sauropod Paddock interested in the Apatosaurus living there. : "Big Rex" InGen Incident The endorsement witnessed Rexy being fed a goat during their tour of Jurassic Park. Because many of the members were leaning out of their car windows during the spectacle, Robert Muldoon, the park's game warden, became concerned for their safety so he decided to retrieve the park's only rocket launcher. When Dennis Nedry disabled Jurassic Park's power, Rexy was able to escape her enclosure. After the juvenile escaped, she too did the same. Using her hindlimb, she tore down the depowered electric fence. Once free, she decided to attack the Land Cruiser of Tim and Lex Murphy, BB4. The Tyrannosaurus thrashed the car several times, severely damaging the vehicle and injuring its passengers before she finally lifted BB4 into the air where it became caught in a tree. She then proceeded to sniff the ground. While she did this, Dr. Ian Malcolm, who witnessed the attack with Dr. Alan Grant inside Land Cruiser BB5, decided to leave the vehicle and make a desperate run to safety, which was in the Tyrannosaurus' direction. : "The Main Road" Rexy noticed him and tossed him away violently, with the fall breaking his leg. : "Control VIII" Afterward, Rexy also noticed Dr. Grant leaving his car as well, but unlike Malcolm, Dr. Grant stood still, preventing Rexy from seeing him. But the Tyrannosaur indirectly attacked him unknowingly when she kicked the land cruiser over. Though they were injured from the attack, all the people that Rexy harmed survived the attack. At some point, Rexy tore through the fence of the Sauropod Paddock and entered it, : "The Park" presumably due to her interest in the paddock's sauropods. Inside the paddock, she hunted a herd of Hadrosaurus killing two in the process, : "Dawn" including the juvenile HD/09. : "Search" Dr. Alan Grant and the Murphy children witnessed this hunt. She then took one of the Hadrosaurus she killed and traveled to the dock near the Raft Storage Maintenance Building where she fell asleep. Dr. Grant and the Murphys encountered the adult Tyrannosaurus while trying to retrieve a raft to reach the human populated areas of Isla Nublar. They managed to retrieve one of the rafts in storage and became waterborne without waking her. However, not too long after getting onto the water, Lex Murphy started to cough, which awoke the sleeping T. rex. Now awake, Rexy proceed to pursue the boat and attack the three. During the conflict, Dr. Grant tried to stop her by firing the air pistol at her, to no effect. Ultimately, Rexy did not kill the humans despite being close to doing so as she heard the juvenile Tyrannosaurus nearby with an Apatosaurus it had killed and instead chased the younger member of her species instead. : "The Park II" She did not catch the juvenile, probably because it evaded her or Rexy became uninterested in the younger Tyrannosaur. The adult Tyrannosaurus then traveled to the Jungle River Cruise. : "Aviary" Robert Muldoon believed she went to this location out of interest in the Microceratops that lived there. : "Tyrannosaur" The Tyrannosaurus encountered Dr. Grant and the Murphys once again while on the bank of the Jungle River and tried to attack them several times, but was unsuccessful each time due to the thick foliage restraining her. Unsuccessful in her attacks, the Tyrannosaurus continued to travel down bank where she harassed a mating pair of Dilophosaurus, which allowed the humans to safely bypass the venomous dinosaurs. The Tyrannosaur continued to explore the Jungle River Cruise until she reached the waterfall where Maintenance Building 04 was located. As soon as she arrived, Robert Muldoon and Donald Gennaro were waiting to tranquilize her and return her to her paddock. Muldoon fired his shot at Rexy only to miss. This angered the Tyrannosaurus and she proceed to charge toward the two men's jeep. As she ran towards them Muldoon fired a second shot, which did hit its target, but because the tranquilizer's effects did not reactive fast enough Gennaro believed he had missed. After the second shot was fired, the two men quickly returned to the Visitor Center to evade the angered Tyrannosaur. Just after the Muldoon and Gennaro left, Rexy encountered Grant and the Murphy children for a fourth time as their raft fell down the nearby waterfall. Rexy attacked them again, but only caught Lex's lifejacket and the humans went inside the waterfall while she was distracted with the vest. Later, when Alan Grant was inside one of the maintenance building's interior, Rexy poked her head inside the waterfall. She used her tongue to feel around the room for any of them humans. She found Tim and began to pull him towards her mouth, but while doing so the effects of the tranquilizer kicked in, rendering her unconscious. Jurassic Park's staff was supposed to retrieve her after they had discovered she was successfully unconscious, but the park ran out of auxiliary power just after the discovery. : "Control IX" If she did not drown in the pool of water made by the waterfall, Rexy was ceratinly killed along with the rest of the cloned fauna on Isla Nublar in the Costa Rica Napalm Bombing that followed after the InGen Incident. : "Approaching Dark" |-|Comics= Some Jurassic Park comics portray her as the first dinosaur to be created by InGen. Crush!.jpg|Rexy on the cover of special edition of Topps' Jurassic Park |-|Toys= Jurassic World The figures of T. rex in this toy line are based on Rexy in the film. Jurassic-world-tyrannosaurus-rex-lockdown-playset.jpg Jurassic-world-stomp-strike-tyrannosaurus-rex-1.jpg LEGO Jurassic World The LEGO set ''T. rex'' Tracker T. rex was based on Rexy from Jurassic World. It includes a T. rex, Vic Hoskins, an ACU solider, and a Vet. File:LEGO_Rex_set.jpg|The whole set TRex_CH_detail_image_744w.jpg 41c22R7L1sL.jpg |-|Games= ''LEGO Jurassic World Rexy appears in ''LEGO Jurassic World as a playable dinosaur. Like the other dinosaurs in the game, Rexy sometimes participates in humorous antics, due to the game's comical nature. Lego5.jpg|Rexy escaping her paddock Lego4.jpg|Rexy chasing the jeep Screenshot_Level_3_B_large.jpg|''T. rex'' attacking the car Lego-trex.png Lego-jurassic-world-t-rex.png Capture.jpg|Rexy smashing fossil Capture2.jpg|''T. rex'' roaring before fight I. rex-vs-Rexy.jpg|Rexy vs Indominus rex LEGO®-Jurassic-World™_20150613141434.jpg|Rexy roaring Rexyalan.jpg Rexyturkey.jpg Rexyroar(LEGO).jpg|''T. rex'' roaring tossingraptor.jpg|Rexy tossing The Big One LEGO Jurassic World_Screenshot_4.jpg jwo4.jpg Behind the scenes see Jurassic Park Tyrannosaurus rex Animatronics Despite the novel stating that Tyrannosaurus rex have brown skin : "Big Rex", page 166 the Euroclub 1991 and Dutch covers of the Jurassic Park novel depict her with dark green skin. Furthermore, both covers gave her extra fingers instead of the two fingers that T. rex has, with the Euroclub cover giving her three and the Dutch cover giving her a full five fingers like a human. Rexy is also green in concept art for the film. Rexy's animatronic in would occasionally malfunction in the rain. Out of the two named Tyrannosaurus, Rexy is the most popular, after she had a fight with the Indominus, and won, some refer to her as "Queen Rexy" or "Queen of Isla Nublar". The scene where Rexy attacks Dr. Grant and the Murphy kids' raft in "Tyrannosaur" of the Jurassic Park novel was originally going to appear in the film as concept art exists, but it was cut. Another scene from that chapter where Rexy pokes her head inside the waterfall and licks Tim Murphy was adapted into a scene in with the Tyrannosaur Doe and the humans fleeing from her committing the same actions like the characters in the chapter. The original ending to Jurassic Park did not feature Rexy at all unlike the final film. The Velociraptor pack would have either just been killed by the two mounted skeletons inside the Visitor Center collapsing on them or gunned down by John Hammond. Director Steven Spielberg scrapped this ending because he realized that Tyrannosaurus rex was one of the stars of the film only rivaled by Velociraptor. A Jurassic World sight gag is shown where Rexy destroyed the Main Street's Spinosaurus skeleton to kill the Indominus, referencing the fight in Jurassic Park III where a Spinosaur killed a T. rex and the scene's backlash. Colin Trevorrow probably added this scene in the film to apologize to T. rex lovers, even though he didn't direct or even work on Jurassic Park III. In Jurassic World, Rexy sounds like the Tyrannosaur Buck from instead of her sounds from Jurassic Park. It's likely that she sounds like that to sound older as she lived from the 1993 Isla Nublar Incident, which was 22 years ago. References ru:Рекси de:Rexy Category:Named animals Category:Tyrannosaurus rex Category:Jurassic Park (novel) characters Category:Jurassic Park (film) characters Category:Jurassic Park: The Game Characters Category:Female characters Category:Jurassic World characters Category:Living characters Category:LEGO Jurassic World dinosaurs Category:LEGO Jurassic World characters Category:Jurassic Park: The Game Dinosaurs Category:Heroines Category:Antiheroines Category:Jurassic World dinosaurs Category:Dinosaurs